


In sickness and in health

by CamelotLady



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic in which Darcy is sick and Lizzie takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health

It wasn't common for him to curse. It wasn't common for him to feel this bad either (hence the cursing), but his head was hurting in a way he could not describe with sweet gentleman like words.

He laid his head back into his chair (silently thanking whoever made a chair so comfortable) and closed his eyes briefly. He blame the stress and the huge amount of paperwork waiting for him at the top of his nearly neat desk, it couldn't be something else. He refused to believe he was getting sick.

 _'I don't have time to be sick'_ he thought.

' _But you're not a robot.'_

_'I was...at least that's what my wife thought a year ago.'_

His phone rang on the table and he reached out for it with his eyes closed (the sunlight had become a big issue for his sore head and his tired eyes. Eyes closed were the best option at the moment) and smiled warmly at the sound of her voice.

 _"Hey you,"_ she spoke. He could sense the smile on her face, the warmth of her voice hitting his soul.

"Hey..." He spoke, swallowing as his voice suddenly sounded hoarse.

 _"Are you alright,"_ She asked voice full of concern.

"I'm okay. I was just finishing some paperwork," he lied. He refused to explain to his wife how awful he really felt and how his head was currently spinning from the sudden pain.

_"Are you sure, Will? You seriously don't sound very good right now."_

"I'm fine Lizzie," he insisted. "Is everything okay?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

_"Yes, hey do you want me to pick you up?"_

He frowned _'pick me up?' Why would she...oh. Lydia's birthday party,'_ he thought.

While he was moaning (if someone ever asked him about this he would deny it a hundred times. William Darcy did not moan. Sort of) about how sick he felt he had completely forgot about his sister-in-law's celebration. He could decline and make an excuse not to go, but he could sense the excitement in Lizzie's voice and didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"We could meet at Jane's house. I don't want you to go to all the trouble of picking me up, when I'm certain Lydia would want your help."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, of course."

_"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you."_

"I love you too."

He smiled once again as he hung up the phone, eyes still closed, and rubbed his temples trying to ease the pain in his head that sadly increased instead of decreasing. Reluctantly, he rose from his chair, ignoring the sudden dizziness that hit him, as well as the voice in his head saying, _'go home, just go home William.'_

He was not about to disappoint his wife, and he certainly wasn't about to give his mother-in-law yet another reason to hate him. The woman already didn't like him anyway, even more so because Lizzie defended him every chance she got.

Just another one of the thousand reasons he love his wife dearly.

* * *

The music was as loud as Darcy imagined it would be; 'very Lydia-ish' he thought. And at some other time he would have enjoyed, laugh even along with the rest of the guests, but right now as he sat in a corner with a glass of coke in his hand all he wanted to do was go home and lay in his comfy bed.

He glanced at his wife, talking animatedly with Lydia, Jane, and Charlotte. She looked so happy, he didn't have the heart to tell her how terrible he felt or that he really wanted to go home. No, he wasn't going to ruin her perfect evening. So instead of thinking of all the ways he could complain, he decided to recline back into his seat and close his eyes.

 _'Of course, that will do it. A quick nap and everything will be okay'_ he thought.

"Hey Darcy!"

Fitz practically yelled by his side, causing him to jolt none too gracefully, and snap his head towards his friend who didn't seem the least bit remorseful for disturbing him.

"What?" Darcy groaned, his headache once again returning though this time full force.

"Were you napping?," Fitz asked him, frowning slightly. Darcy noticed how he was practically laying on the chair, his head resting against the wall for support and he immediately sat up straight.

"No..." He coughed, swallowing hard and trying to look as comfortable as possible despite the soreness. "I was just resting my eyes. It's been a long day."

"Dude why don't you just go home," Fitz suggested, to which Darcy immediately shook his head, causing his head to spin slightly.

"No, I'm fine;" he lied, his eyes focusing briefly on Lizzie again. "I just need to…rest a little."

"You know you can't spend the rest of the night sitting here, right?"

"I know."

"Fine, but I stand by my word; you look tired and also a little bit sick."

 _'I'm not sick. I don't get sick'_ he thought and was tempted to say those words to Fitz but he had disappeared quickly among the crowd. He didn't have the energy to get up and look for his friend, neither to walk down where Lizzie was standing, so he lay back down into his chair and resumed to close his eyes praying to whoever was listening for his headache to stop.

* * *

"Hey sis, what's wrong with your hubby," Lydia asked Lizzie. She searched among the crowd for his face and couldn't find him. When she did she noticed how he was sitting in a corner with his eyes closed, a glass resting in his hand. He had fallen asleep? She felt so awful about it; she had been seriously preoccupied with Lydia's celebration that she didn't notice how tired he was.

"He must be really tired,." she spoke, a small smile creeping on her face. He looked adorable while he slept. Still, there was something strangely different.

"Nope," Fitz joined them out of the blue, making Jane jump slightly. He took a small sip of his drink and watched as Lizzie stared at him curiously.

"What do you mean 'nope'," Lizzie finally asked. If something was wrong with her husband she would know.

"He says he's tired but that man is the world's worst liar," Fitz said. "Not to mention I have known him since forever."

"Fitz..." Lizzie spoke, exasperated at his friend for not being a little bit more specific.

"I'm sure he's sick. He said he was tired but seriously? I've seen Darcy tired before but he has never fallen asleep in a chair before."

He was completely right. Whenever he sensed tiredness was coming his way he got up, stopped doing whatever he was doing and went to bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. He wouldn't fall asleep like that, unless...

"I'm gonna check on him."

* * *

Tender and affectionate hands caressed his head. He felt the warmth from the tip of his hair till the base of his neck; the soft touch sent shivers down his spine. Was he dreaming or...?

"William?"

His head snapped up quickly, sending a sharp pain on the right side of his head and he shivered again. He was sure it wasn't because of his wife's sweet touch.

"Lizzie..." He whispered his voice hoarse.

"Are you okay?," She asked, he noticed the worried tone and look on her face and he smiled weakly, trying to hide the ache and his weariness.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just resting my eyes a bit."

But she caressed his face once more; he leaned at her touch until she kneeled in front of him and frowned.

"Will you're burning up," she spoke, alarmed, standing up quickly. "We're going home."

"No, Lizzie..." He whispered.

"I'm gonna talk with Lydia, okay? Just stay here," she whispered, dropping a light kiss on his forehead.

He watched her go but didn't complain. Truth be told, he had been dreaming of his warm bed for hours and wishing he could be home.

She gave her sister a hug before reaching out to him. He felt dizzy, almost to the point of sitting back down the minute he got up. But he gathered all the strength he had and followed Lizzie outside to their car.

He drifted into darkness the minute the passenger's door closed.

* * *

"Will...sweetie we're here."

He heard her voice so far away he couldn't recall whether it was a dream or she was actually there. He could feel her hands reaching out to him, resting on top of his own.

"Will..." She whispered again. He opened his eyes slowly and raised his head from his seat.

"Come on you need to get to bed."

"Yeah...okay..." He spoke softly but his eyes were once again drifting shut. Suddenly he felt so ridiculously tired and sick he couldn't control his body any longer. Besides his headache was still hurting despite his eyes closed.

"Will," She insisted. "I can drag you if you like."

"No. I'm fine; just give me a minute okay?" he whispered

She sat back into her own seat, waiting for him to make a move. She was starting to get worried by the minute; she had never seen Darcy so sick before. Surely he had had headaches before but nothing as serious as not to let him move or make him tired.

"I'm ready," he whispered, opening his door and walking out slowly. She hurried to his side, holding his hand securely as he walked.

They walked inside together. The minute Lizzie turned on the light to their home he flinched, the soft light causing his head to spin and throb.

"To bed. Now," she told him, pushing him lightly towards the stairs, and he took the first steps slowly feeling his legs weak and wobbly. She stood behind him, hands firmly on his waist, holding him tight, making sure he was safe.

The minute they reached their bedroom she led him to their bed, kneeling in front of him to take off his shoes and jacket. He had never been more grateful for having someone with him for he thought he would never find the energy to do a simple task like taking off his tie.

He lay down, the blankets securely around him, warming up his suddenly cold body. He shivered involuntarily and he sank deeply into the covers seeking warmth.

"Sleep," Lizzie spoke softly.

"Stay..." He whispered, he reached out for her hand. Each movement caused his body to ache but he didn't truly care, at least not when he needed his wife by his side. "Please."

She was about to walk out but the pleading of his voice made her stop. She took a few steps back towards the bed and lay down beside him. His eyes drifted closed as he felt her next to him, her warmth bringing a sense of security to him. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply as once more fell into darkness.

* * *

The sunlight hit his eyes softly and suddenly he noticed how his head was no longer throbbing, his body no longer ached (at least not so much), and he was no longer as tired as he was last night. Something else he also but notice the empty spot beside him. He suddenly felt cold.

He sat upright in the bed, looking around him and realized he was all alone, at least in the room. Noise suddenly reached him from downstairs and the emptiness and coldness banished.

He followed the trail of noise to the kitchen and smiled as he watched his wife wandering around humming at an unknown tune.

 _'God I love her'_ he thought, his heart filled with love.

She turned around and grinned when he saw him standing in the kitchen door and looking better than he had done the night before.

"Good morning" she spoke, walking towards him and kissing him softly on his lips. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, sunlight did" he told her, enjoying the brief touch of her lips in his.

"Do you want some coffee?," she offered

"Yes please"

He took a sit on the empty booth at the table as she worked out around the kitchen. He lost himself with her movements, with the soft sound of her voice; with the sweet smile she flashed her as she walked around. He closed his eyes for a brief second, breathing deeply as he enjoyed not feeling the throbbing headache anymore and he could actually enjoy being alone with his wife.

He was also thankful he wasn't sick anymore.

"You feel better?" Lizzie asked, handling the hot cup of coffee and distracted him from his thoughts.

"Yes, I do actually"

"I'm glad"

"I...I don't even remember the last time I felt that sick," he told her. He stopped for a second when a memory came to his mind; he did remember."I do remember, the last time I got sick I was 10, I think. My mother had told me to stay in bed because I was running a fever. I remember she tucked me in and laid next to me until I fell asleep. When I woke up the next day Gigi had snuck in and we all ended up sleeping together. Mom...she was always sweet whenever I felt bad. She..." He stopped his heart suddenly tight at the memory of his mother. Lizzie noticed how his voice had lowered down as he spoke and how he looked down at his hands. Talking about his mother always bought sadness into his eyes and she usually avoided asking him about her but when he did he never stopped him, no matter how sad he looked.

"You okay?" She asked him, walking slowly towards him, caressing his head like she always did and knew he liked.

"Yes, I'm fine" he spoke, glancing at her and smiling warmly "is just that...ever since mom died I think I have never had the time to really feel sick, between taking care of Gigi and college I just couldn't. And most importantly I don't think I wanted the idea of going home with an empty bed and no one to make me feel warm made me stop. But now, and I know this might sound selfish, that I have you I know that I can. I know that you will be here, with me if I feel bad"

"Well I did take the 'sickness and health' really serious" she told him "and I don't think of it as selfish, I found it rather sweet that you want me to take care of you"

"There is no one in the world I rather take care of me" he spoke truthfully "and it goes in both ways. If you feel sick it is my duty as your husband to take care of you as well"

"Good. " She smiled back at him and leaning forward to share a tender kiss.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips

"I love you too" she responded. Then she pulled away slightly, Darcy groaned at the lack of contact "now off to bed"

"What? But I feel better" he protested as she pulled him out of his chair. His head spun a little, he wasn't about to tell her though.

"No. You need lots of rest. So off you go." She insisted, he groaned again but made his way towards his bedroom.

"I don't think 'bossy' is part of the 'sickness and health' vow" he protested.

"You love me anyways!" She yelled as he disappeared behind the kitchen door.

**The end!**


End file.
